Photograph
by recumbentgoat
Summary: McCoy wants to try out the 35mm camera he got for Father’s Day from Joanna. He decides to accompany Spock and Uhura for some shore leave planetside. Previous story: Wink of an Eye. Next story: Pr0n Pics


Characters/Pairings: McCoy, Spock/Uhura

Rating: G

Summary: McCoy wants to try out the 35mm camera he got for Father's Day from Joanna. He decides to accompany Spock and Uhura for some shore leave planetside.

A/N: This is pretty much from McCoy's point of view and I had planned to add in a lot more backstory but a picture really is worth a thousand words. Also, I know next to nothing about cameras so please bear with me. To see the inspiration for this story: .com/recumbentgoat/pic/000krcq9

McCoy turned the camera over in his hands, his fingers touching the release to open its back panel. He'd only had it for a couple of months—since Father's Day. He'd been surprised when he got the brown papered package—even more surprised when he saw that it had come from Earth with his daughter Joanna's handwriting on the label.

He had opened it and was pleasantly surprised yet again. An old fashioned camera—not an original for sure since he knew Joanna couldn't possibly have afforded one—but a very good working reproduction for artists and hobbyists.

"Dear Dad, I hope this camera and 35 mm film finds you in good condition. Mom told me about your pinhole camera that you had when you were young. I thought that maybe this would interest you—but I thought I'd give you an upgrade. Happy Father's Day! Love, Joanna."

He'd spent the following weeks tinkering with it and even showed Jim some of the principles behind photography. Hell, Jim had even helped set-up a make shift dark room for developing photographs in one of the storage rooms in Sickbay.

He put in a roll of film and snapped the panel shut. He was on his way to the transporter room to meet with Uhura to go down to the planet. The Enterprise would be in orbit for a couple of days for some maintenance at Starbase IV, allowing the crew a chance to relax either there or on the planet.

McCoy knew that Uhura was anxious to get planet-side and get away from the ship for a little while to decompress. It hadn't been that long since the events on Platonius and even though the ice was starting to break between Uhura and Kirk, McCoy got the feeling that things were still a bit strained between Uhura and Spock.

Or maybe not, he surmised as he observed Spock's hand lingering on the small of Uhura's back as they both walked up the steps to the transporter pads.

"Hey, darlin'! I hope you didn't decide to ditch me for this boring Vulcan," he said as he took his place on a pad.

Uhura's head turned to him as she let out a laugh, "No, Len. I hope you don't mind if Spock accompanies us on our little adventure."

"No of course not! Though I can't imagine why anyone as logical as Spock would want to accompany two shutterbugs trying to catch something as mundane as a sunset."

"Doctor, you are 4.85 minutes late. At this rate, we will miss anything remotely resembling a sunset if you continue with your chatter. Mr. Kyle, energize!"

McCoy's muffled curse and Uhura's laugh were cutoff by the whine of the transporter beam.

They were transported to a section of the beach that wasn't as populated as the rest of the area. People were starting to gather though on the sand and farther up on the boardwalk. There was a hushed quality to the gathering and McCoy felt somewhat conspicuous carrying his camera contraption around his neck.

He turned to face the remarkably calm ocean. The sun was already past its halfway point and he marveled at the light quality and the burst of riotous color that scrawled across the sky. He hadn't seen anything like this for a long, long time, not since his days in college on vacation in Key West.

McCoy snapped a few pictures and could hear Uhura further up the beach taking her own shots. Spock stood next to her and McCoy could hear his low voice as he spoke to her.

He glanced over to them just as Spock was lowering his head to give Uhura a kiss on the lips. McCoy gave a quick glance around the beach—he almost needed to find someone else to confirm what he was witnessing. There were some surprised glances given to the couple by the few people gathered there since it was surely known throughout the universe that Vulcans weren't prone to public displays of affection.

Unless of course, there was sufficient cause McCoy supposed. And apparently there was most definitely sufficient cause. Uhura's gasp of surprise and McCoy's jaw drop were almost simultaneous as Spock slowly dropped to one knee in front of her and held up a ring.

McCoy slowly made his way over to them, entranced by the way Uhura's eyes had widened and how her hands covered her mouth in shock, her camera dropped on the sand long forgotten.

His camera. Of course, he'd almost forgotten that he'd had it. Should he take a picture? His eyes were utterly transfixed to the two figures before him. Would she say yes?

"Nyota, it would be my honor if you became my bond mate. Parted and never parted from me. Will you have me?" Spock's back was ramrod straight and McCoy felt his heart soften. He'd severely underestimated Spock in matters of the heart apparently. So had Uhura, whose hands had slowly come away from her mouth and gently stretched out to Spock's hand, clasping it.

"Spock, I love you very much and I would gladly be your wife." They were simple words but the emotions in Uhura's voice as her eyes welled with unshed tears were strong. She held out her hand and Spock slid the ring over her finger and then stood looking down into her eyes.

"I am pleased with your response Nyota," Spock murmured as he lowered his head to hers for another kiss.

Damn, another kiss in public. This must be some kind of record. McCoy lifted the camera to his eye and fiddled with the focus. He could hear the small crowd that had been watching the unfolding event before them burst out into sudden applause.

The noise had startled the two lovers who had been so wrapped up in each other's gazes that they'd forgotten about everything else.

"Smile!" McCoy aimed and clicked.

Spock and Uhura had turned to him just as the flash went off, illuminating their faces in the now darkened surroundings of the beach. Uhura, still slightly dazed, but Spock was… McCoy had never seen such a joyous and triumphant expression. And perhaps a bit relieved?

It had been just a moment. He hoped he'd captured it. Something as fleetingly beautiful as this needed to be caught forever.

"Mr. Spock, I believe congratulations are in order. And to you my dear." He stepped forward and embraced Uhura as he gave her cheek a quick kiss.

Boy, did he have a surprise to show Jim when they got back to the ship.


End file.
